hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 2 - LK
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Rocket Horror Pygmy Show (Rocket Keychain) Just go around mashing all the badguys for Brains,grab the Candles and leave. Remember to grab this Rocket Keychain here before you do. Tricky Treats (Pumpkin Keychain) Pretty much just go around the 3 houses and mash badguys for Brains and collect Candles. Special mention to the items in Countess's house. For the Pumpkin Keychain,check the table on the left, lower right chair. For Yellow Key,check the right table,upper left chair. it's for the optional money tree garden outside. Count Spatula As Vampires are pretty tough foes, you have to pretty much sneak around killing them individually the best you can, while collecting Brains and Candles. The Pit and the Pengulons At the start,you have to get close, but not totally into the fireplace to spawn the Red Key, so you can go out to the rink outside for firepower. Outside outside, grab the firepower. Your goal here is to kill the Pengulons and their generator, along with killing the Snowballs (There are switches around to help with that) Once you are done, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. For the Secret Level Entrance to Bunny the Vampire Slayer, it's in the fireplace. Bunny the Vampire Slayer (Secret Level) Just spawn the Buddy Bunnies, step on the switches to convert them to Doom Bunnies to kill the Vampires,then grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Telltale Brain (Hammer Keychain) Kind of a chaotic level at the beginning, lets go through it like this. Grab the Brains at the upper left & right corners to spawn the Red Key. Now, i am sure you noticed by now you are unarmed and being chased by a ton of Boneheads and Crazybones. It's rather tough, but you have to somehow slip your way through that horde of Zombies (at least through the Trick or Treat tile). You will be then warped to outside of the building, then quickly grab all the firepower and mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles before you leave. For the Hammer Keychain, you have to beat all the Crazybones to find it here. Campfire Ghost Stories (Squash Keychain) Remember to grab all the Candles along the way. Use the spears nearby to mash down the Pygmies at the campfire,then grab the 4 Brains, then go across the lava lake, mash Kongor and the Pygmies,grab the remaining Brains. To unlock this Keychain here, you need to kill the Pygmy Queen in the level, it's near Kongor. Make sure you return back to get it after mashing her. After that, just finish by going east to the house where Kongor was. Who Wants to be a Mummy? (Key of Lunacy) Like the message at the beginning, dont bother with what's going on outside, there's actually nothing significant outside of the house. Go in and it's a mayhem boss mash, you know the drill, mash em all, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Key of Lunacy is a the fireplace. Bunny the Vampire Slayer (Key of Lunacy) Edit Grab the firepower,go around getting all the Candies and Candles scattered around, then grab the Blue Key and defeat all the Vampires with Bunny and Spikey. Once they are all dead, go to the cauldron at the lake to get the Key of Lunacy, then leave. Mutant Veggies Remember to grab all the Candles and you go through the level. It's pretty much just using the Machete to cut down Pumpkins and Mush the Shroom at the beginning.(Actually doable, just be careful) Next, use the Hammer/Pants provided,mash the Boomkins,Squashes and Jalapenoes for the Red & Yellow Keys,then proceed to the next section, mash up the rest of the Pumpkin foes, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Halloween Horror Category:Dr L Worlds